paradise_bluefandomcom-20200215-history
Haleine
Overview Famous for their darker skin, tribal markings and eerily red eyes, the Haleine Dynasty (pronounced 'Ah-Lee-En') are known as the cursed people of the Old World. Although a tribe, the Haleine prefer to live within smaller groups of individuals, oft sharing a mutual behavior of aloofness. They reside within their own underground polis, only surfacing during the morning and disappearing at dusk. Due to this, they are rarely seen, let alone interacted with. Trivia They are likely the oldest race in the world, having origins tracing back far in history. In spite of this, they are still normal humans, aside from possessing incredible spirituality. When the moon is visible and they are able to see the moon, they become possessed by vengeful spirits - the spirits ranging in strength depending on the fullness of the moon. For this period they are stronger and more vicious, seeking to injure whomever they set as their target no matter who or what the obstacle. Every so often during their hysteria, their target resets. Lore They thought themselves to be invincible beneath the sun; the leaders of the Four Paradises. As a tribe of witch doctors who had spread their influence across many other isles through religion, their existence was likened to be that of messengers of the one they, and others hailed as ‘God’ (Kami). Those who threatened their peace were robbed of their souls and sentenced to the underworld by protective spirits. Truly, they were indestructible. As a people, they recognized love and spiritually above all, trading in excessive luxury and worldly desires for intimacy with themselves and their Kami. The young were indoctrinated to relinquish any selfish desires, instead opting for a holier and more fulfilling life. Infighting was discouraged and scrutinized; those daring enough were questioned whether they were challenging their god, and subsequently, refrained. But not all were convinced. The first incident of murder upon one another would tear down the entire system. Their biggest flaw was undermining their true nature as human beings. With all the positives came the negatives, which were neglected due to their pursuit to become clairvoyants. With their third eye present, they were blinder than any other being. On a night when the moon was high, a murder had taken place within their territory. For riches, another member was killed, the assailant basking in both the moonlight and jewels, believing he was alone in his victory. A watcher attempted to flee the scene silently, intent on alerting the high priests of the gruesome act. Without warning his body was seized of all control and his conscience faded, a hunting weapon being drawn from his person. The vengeful spirit of the recent deceased had refused to go straight to the underworld, instead possessing the bystander and inevitably murdering the assailant. But this incident would not end here. The death toll would only rise as those deemed responsible for the vengeful spirits would be executed by the souls themselves, unable to tell the difference between the possessed and the possessors. The Haleine almost faced extinction, escapees settling elsewhere, away from the previous holy grounds. For fear of repetition, they began to operate in small groups akin to trust circles. Invincible under the sun they were, vulnerable under the moon they remain. Category:Races Category:Characters